Episode 7925 (3rd August 2012)
Plot Tyrone hurriedly pulls his top back on and refuses to discuss his injuries. Kirsty arrives and shooting Tina a look, Tyrone implores her not to say anything. Michelle admits to Maria how Steve made a pass at her, she slapped him down and now she regrets it and thinks that she may have been too hasty. Emily's cross with Norris for padlocking his bedroom door and offending Tracy. Kirsty tearfully explains to Tyrone how she only flies into a temper when he puts his friends before her and she feels second best. Tyrone promises that it won't happen again. Whilst Norris is taking a nap, Tracy locks him in his bedroom. Michelle invites Steve for a drink and apologises for biting his head off and thanks him for all he's done for Ryan. Steve again suggests dinner but Michelle enjoys teasing him and promises that she'll be in touch. Roy surprises Sylvia by revealing that he's booked her a flight to go and see Milton while he convalesces. She's taken aback by his presumption and orders him to cancel. Emily and Tracy turn up the TV to drown out Norris's cries for help from the bedroom. Tyrone meets up with Tina for a drink and under pressure, admits that Kirsty beats him up. He insists it's his fault for provoking her. Tina's horrified but Tyrone makes her promise on pain of death not to tell anyone. Norris shouts to Ryan from his bedroom window and asks him to fetch Jason. Ryan agrees in return for £20. Sylvia backs down and thanks Roy for his thoughtfulness, feeling though she doesn't deserve it. She tells him that she will go to America. Roy reluctantly allows her to bestow a motherly hug. Having been freed from his bedroom, Norris tells Emily that he's disappointed in her for playing along with Tracy's childish games. Emily feels uncomfortable. Kirsty breaks down and comparing herself to her dad, tells Tyrone that she understands how much he must hate her and how eventually he'll want to leave her. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and landing *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Last appearance of Sylvia Goodwin until 1st February 2013, as Stephanie Cole took time off due to ill health. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone confides in Tina about his abusive relationship, but insists it is his fault for provoking Kirsty; and Tracy locks Norris in his bedroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2012 episodes